The Christmas Of BAU
by AnySciuto
Summary: a secret friend joke ends up joining a different couple. Hotch and Garcia end up coming home at Christmas.


**Last christmas...**

The team was never as close as it was now. Emily was alive and back the team and JJ was back too. Hotchner decided to make a secret friend the first time in the unit.

\- Each one buys what his secret friend likes best. Hotch said, cutting and folding the little papers with the names of each BAU member.

\- Limit value, Hotch? Reid asked. - I think we should give books.

"Oh come on, Super Genius. Morgan slapped Reid on the head. "No one else reads physical books other than you.

"They're still the best." Reid said. - Plus you can read them offline while having a cup of tea without having to need an outlet close by every time the battery runs out.

"I already think we should give whiskey." - Rossi said. "After all, Christmas hangover is one of the best."

"I do not drink whiskey. Penelope said. "But I would have accepted hair products."

They all looked at Morgan.

\- What? He asked, startled by the stares.

"Maybe Morgan feels excluded." - JJ said.

"I already think we should give something more symbolic. Prentiss spoke. - Is expensive.

Everyone looked at her.

"After all, you only have one life." Prentiss spoke.

\- Each one gives what others like. Said Hotch. - It does not have to be expensive, but also very cheap.

Hotch passed the papers on the agents.

\- Get a Penelope. Ordered Hotch.

\- I? Penelope thought she was just there to coordinate the joke.

"You thought you'd stay out?" Hotch asked.

"Well ..." Penelope did not know what to say.

"You're part of the team. - Answered Hotch. - It's fair.

Penelope grabbed one of the last two papers in Hotch's hand. He shivered as her fingernail met his palm.

"You did not take it off, did you?" Hotch asked.

"No," she replied, looking at the paper.

\- Great. Hotch sat down beside her. "We'll reveal it next week. Be prepared.

The next week arrived. It was almost Christmas Eve. All present in the hands of the agents.

Emily was chosen to start the game. They sat at the table as if they were in a case, otherwise Strauss would end this particular party.

\- Then. Emily put her present on the table with difficulty. "My secret friend is not exactly a schoolteacher, but if he ran for public office he would make the headmaster much faster than the others.

Everyone looked at each other.

\- Reid. - JJ said.

"I would not be anyone else." Emily said giving the big package to Reid.

"It must have been expensive." Reid said.

\- More expensive than the consultation I'll have to book at my doctor to see that bruised on my shoulder. Prentiss spoke.

\- Wow. Reid exclaimed.

"You said something about books, so I thought it would be best for you." Prentiss spoke.

"My Christmas will be the basis of a book and a tea. Reid said. - Okay. Okay. My secret friend, he's a lot older than me. Not so much. But he likes new things. Okay. Not so new.

"Are you calling me old, boy?" Rossi asked.

\- Not really. Reid replied. "Or not so in your face." Reid said. - This is for you. I felt a little grown up looking for the best whiskey until the guy at the counter asked for my identity to see if I really was over 21.

\- Haha. Baby Face. Morgan sneered.

\- Baby face? Reid made a face that he did not understand.

\- Wow. Rossi exclaimed, looking at the expensive bottle of whiskey. "Postnatal hangovers are one of the best memories I have.

"Okay," Morgan said. "I think we're going to skip this part."

\- Right. - Rossi said. "I will save you from sordid details." But Penelope must remember.

Penelope's cheeks flushed as she looked around the room.

"That's not what they're thinking. Penelope said. "It's complicated indeed.

\- Know. Said Hotch. - We'll talk about this later.

\- Yes sir. Penelope said. - Thank you SSA Rossi.

"I did not want to cause trouble. - Rossi said. "And I do not know why an afternoon baking cookies for the children at the orphanage would be such a problem."

"And why did not you say so soon, Dave?" Hotch asked. - God. What if I dismissed Penelope?

"That would really be a problem." Dave said. - My secret friend, well he does not have hair itself, but he has a beard like me. In fact, it is a more artistic thing, but very well designed.

"Oh," Morgan said. - Thank you David. Morgan picked up the parcel and laughed. - Haha, man. It was exactly what I wanted. Morgan took two tickets. "He was exhausted two weeks ago. How did you do it?

"Let's say it involved a few favors." - Answered David.

\- What kind of favors? Hotch asked.

\- It involves sanitary surveillance and the DEA. - Answered Rossi.

\- Wow. - Morgan said. Hey, Baby Girl. You'll go with me right?

\- It depends. - Answered Garcia.

"You and Kevin finished two months ago. Time to smile again. - Morgan said.

Penelope gave Morgan a big smile.

\- Baby Girl. Morgan said. - Right. My secret friend is playing on the married team and eventually on the mums as well.

\- That's cute, Derek. - JJ said. - Super trendy. An apron of flowers and a kitchen hat. "That's a nice incentive.

JJ gave Morgan a hug.

"Okay. My secret friend has a glow that clearly if one of us were on the moon we could see and have the understanding that a crime scene should never be seen as art. - JJ said.

"Of course it's Penelope." Prentiss spoke.

JJ handed the colored wrapping to Garcia who opened it with a care she had never seen.

"Tearing gives you luck. - JJ said.

"I find the package so sweet it would be horrible to rip." Penelope said, still trying to pull the ribbon carefully.

\- That's what I'm talking about. - JJ said.

Garcia withdrew the contents.

"That bag is so beautiful." Penelope was amazed at the present. - It must have been expensive.

"Nothing is more expensive than our friendship. - JJ said. "And you'll like what you have in your inner pocket." JJ spoke into her ear as he hugged her.

"I'll wait until I get home." Penelope said.

Hotch watched it with a smirk on his lips.

"Good." Garcia took his present from under the table. "My secret friend is a bit severe sometimes and rightly so in most of them. But it's a person I admire too much.

Hotch was looking at her with affection.

"Maybe it's me?" Hotch asked.

\- Yes, sir. - Answered Garcia passing the bag.

Hotch was sad when Garcia did not hug him, in fact if she hugged him he would not let her go.

"That's wonderful, Penelope. Said Hotch. "A social shirt for me and a social shirt for my son." And with ties. Jack will love this. Hotch smiled at Penelope.

The mood in the room was so strange that even Reid spilling coffee on the floor cut the moment.

\- Beauty. Hotch said, taking everyone out of the trance. "My secret friend, too, and dear to all. And recently returned from death.

\- Emily. Reid shouted her friend's name in a way that made her blush.

\- Yes, Spencer. Said Hotch. "I've been looking for something cool and well, I'm not the best person to pick gifts for other people besides Jack and at the moment he just wants strollers. So I asked Jessica to help me. I hope you enjoy.

Emily opened the gift box and was happy.

"I think I might even marry him." Emily said of her gift. "Not that I'm going to get married any time soon.

Emily took the box and showed the other agents.

\- As I said. Jessica that you chose. Said Hotch.

\- I already have the jewels, now all I need is the dress. Emily gave signs that she was seeing someone. - Hotch this necklace is just beautiful.

\- Is expensive. Said Hotch.

They opened a champagne without alcohol and made a toast. After pretty much everyone else left, Penelope and Hotchner were the only ones staying at BAU.

Hotch wondered if she was still there since it was Christmas. Jack would pass with Haley's parents and he, well, since Haley's death he did not celebrate Christmas anymore.

\- Hey. Hotch knocked on Penelope's door. - Are you still here?

\- IT IS. She turned to him. The swollen eyes of probably cry for some time.

\- What's the problem? Hotchner asked. "Do not you like Christmas?"

\- Is not it. Penelope replied. "It's just that after my parents passed away the natives became difficult without them. Penelope shrugged. "When I was with Kevin I even celebrated Christmas, but now that we're done, maybe I'll go back to my silence."

"After Haley died Christmas also lost its meaning for me. Said Hotchner. "Jack spends the date with them and I get a piece of Pizza on the couch with government papers.

"I'll pass this one in the office." Penelope said.

\- Wants to know? Hotch took Penelope's hand. - Let's go to my house.

\- Do what? Penelope was confused. Spending Christmas with the boss was not what she wanted.

"Let's share a pizza and a few beers." Said Hotch. Maybe talk about things. Do not talk about work and watch a movie.

\- I'm not sure. Penelope said. - I have these reports to finish and ...

Come on. Hotch pulled Penelope closer. - You smell like rosemary. Hotch spoke at the smell of Garcia's scent. "Rosemary in the morning.

"Sir, I do not think it's appropriate, and-" Garcia did not finish the sentence before Hotch gave her a kiss.

"When Rossi spoke of the Christmas madness with you, I felt tremendous jealousy. Said Hotch. "I just relaxed when I found out they were just cookies.

Hotch pulled Garcia by the hand and led her to his house.

"I suppose there's pizza in the fridge, right?" Garcia asked.

"Do you really need it?" Hotch asked. - We can skip for dessert.

Hotch approached Garcia and led her to him.

"Do you think we can amend the holiday?" Hotchner asked.

\- I think I should leave. Penelope said.

"We're adults, Garcie. Hotch had never called her that. He put his hands on her shoulders and began a massage. - I'm having some ideas.

\- Me too. - Garcia said. "Maybe I should find another job since I'm going to get fired."

Hotch turned her forward. He kissed Garcia's mouth. She kind of resisted at first, but slowly gave way.

\- Oh, my God. - She thought. "I'm really going to bed with my boss."

She could hear Hotch responding mentally to her.

\- You will like. She listened to him mentally.

When she found herself they were headed toward the third bedroom of the house. Hotch opened the door, never ceasing to kiss Penelope's neck and made her see stars.

When Penelope woke up on Christmas morning, Hotch was admiring her from the chair.

\- It's a little weird. Penelope said.

"Do I watch you or make love to your boss?" Hotch asked.

\- A bit of both. Penelope replied.

"One thing I have to say. Said Hotch. "You're silent when you sleep.

\- What? Garcia asked.

"You do not snore when you sleep. Said Hotch. "One of the few you do not do when you sleep."

"Is it to make me happy?" Penelope said.

\- Yes it is. Hotch walked over and stepped onto the blankets behind Garcia.

"I'm not going to be good at my job with my boss." - Garcia said.

"It will be our secret." Said Hotch.

They stayed together the rest of Christmas. They worked on some reports and then Hotch and Penelope made love again in the room.


End file.
